Technology
Technologies give your people the ability to do things beyond live in primitive nomadic communities. Techs include things as simple as woodcarving and as complex as the construction and operation of airships. The method in which techs are taught is as follows. The mechanics of Techs It takes 2 PP to teach a group a technology. When you teach your group, you can declare that tech to be either classified as “''Public''” or “''Private''.” If a tech is Public, it spreads to other groups connected to yours via trade or cultural contact. If a tech is Private, then it remains within your group, and other gods must pay 2 PP to teach it, as if it had not been taught before. In order to qualify for trade or cultural contact, however, your group must be a nation or other organization. Races can be taught, but trying to spread ideas to a whole non-unified race is impossible through trade alone. While the creator of a technology can classify it as public or private, no group is required to receive the technology just because it is available to them through trade. You may give out a restricted tech to a group you have established a trade relationship with (SEE BELOW) for 1PP. It still retains its public/ private status. Trade Trade and other forms of cultural contact are established through either a Guide or Nourish PP action. Please note in your expenditure the nature of the deal (do both sides share equally with one another, or is this a relationship like 'spies steal your tech but you don't get mine'?) WITHOUT A GUIDE OR NOURISH PP ACTION, TRADE DOES NOT OCCUR. There are a few exceptions to the rule above: 1) A group automatically has a trade relationship with its source; 2) The addition of a new race into a group or nation creates a trade relationship with the new race's source; 3) Special circumstances may invalidate these exceptions, such as distance or the inability to reach the original group. Fantastic Techs Some techs, called Fantastic Techs, are unspreadable, as they represent a significant and unique expenditure of effort on your group's part to understand the ins and outs of the extremely complex technology, and that information cannot spread through a haphazard way, such as through trade. These MUST be taught with a 2PP action every time a group wishes to learn any of these techs. Sample fantastic technologies: *Steam Power *Airships *Gunpowder Weapons *Dramatic, complex and powerful rituals *Eco Harnessing & Manufacturing ...And more. A list will be compiled as people create techs and any fantastic techs will be added. The admins will determine whether new techs that players add are normal or fantastic. Additional notes To declare your group masters at a particular technology, the Nourish action is the appropriate action to describe the expertise. The Technologies Below is a list of technologies that apply to their respectable nations. Normal Techs None created yet... Fantastic Techs None created yet... Go back to the Worlds or Nations sections Back Source: Lords of Creation: Lightvoid Wiki (Techs) Category:Worlds Category:Rules